Lost Light
by can1235
Summary: When fatally wounded in the Vault of Glass, a Hunter is given a second chance. What he will do with that second chance, is up to the ones who gave it to him. T for violence and noticeably darker themes than destiny the game.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Lost…I'm…lost…they're…gone…I can…barely move…those…machines, they…killed me…I may still…be alive, but…I'm as good as…dead…even ghosts…have limitations…this is it…how did everything…go so…wrong…_

**Eleven Minutes Earlier…**

"Keep your eyes peeled, they could be anywhere at any time," I stated to my five comrades. We had just invaded the infamous Vault of Glass, and realized that what was in here was beyond any challenge any of us had faced. The Vex were at their strongest here, now that the Black Garden was destroyed. All the remaining Vex leaders fled to this place, protected by experimental units, Vex the likes of which we had never seen before. Just having cleared the room, we were scavenging the corpses for ammo, which we needed greatly. We never saw it until it was too late. I was stupid to not think they would have developed a cloaking system, but this was unlike anything we had seen. The only thing we could see were the red eyes, floating in midair. It's not like we would've noticed anyways, being so distracted by the hope of finding spare ammo.

I heard the blast before I felt it. Heard the loud noise the Vex blasters always make when fired. It was only a split second later when I felt it. Searing, white hot pain filled my body, sending me to the cold, hard ground. I heard the panicked cries of my teammates as they quickly found the source of the blast and fired in its general direction. The attacker went down, machinery smoking from the damage it had taken. My teammates quickly ran to me, checking the wound. The blast hurt so much, I didn't even have the energy to check to see how bad it was. I didn't need to, however, because one of my teammates, a male Awoken, said what they all saw.

"His entire arm…how did one blast do all that!?" The male Awoken asked, not expecting any answer. The rest of the team stood there in shock, while the male Awoken tried to revive me. "It's…not working…" he murmured in disbelief. I heard him stand up, and then he spoke to the group. "He's as good as dead. I can't revive him, and his Ghost would've revived him by now, unless he was beyond saving,"

After some arguing, they finally reached a decision. They would leave me here, and try to make it through the Vault, for me. _Please…_I tried to speak, but no sound came out._ Please…don't…leave…me…_ I thought as I heard their footsteps grow quieter and quieter, the sound coming from farther and rather away. Each step felt like a nail in a coffin; my coffin. Finally, the sound was gone, and I was alone.

**Now…**

_Now…I'm alone…my Ghost…died before me…my life was…too faded…once a guardian…is close to…death…the Ghost…will die…for the first…time…since…my first death…I am truly…alone…wait…what is that…noise…footsteps…getting closer…must be…Vex, coming to…finish me off…no, the noise…is different…there's…a voice…so faint…I can't…understand…my arm…the pain…I sense nothing…but the pain…and the voice…it sounds…familiar…I can't…make it out…it…no, __**he**__…is talking…I have to…focus…on the voice…it's getting clearer…I can almost…make it…out…he's…saying something…I think…I can…understand…it…_

"Well, well. It's good for you that your ghost is gone. Now I can help you, but you'll need to…what's the word…sleep for a bit. Don't worry, I'll keep you alive until I'm told not to. Besides, the nine have something to tell you. So sleep, and enjoy the fact that, no matter what happens, you'll end up in a better place. Although if I were you, I'd hope that better place was still in the land of the living."

** This is just a test, to see if I want to continue writing this story. I personally thought the story of Destiny was pretty terrible, so I decided to try to make a better one. If you liked this prologue, please let me know. If you didn't think it was good, or downright hated it, do the same. I want to know that if I work on this story more, that people will want me to.**


	2. Chapter 1: Recognized

**4 Years Later…**

I held my breath, gripping the gun, staring down the scope, surveying the area. "Looks like 4 Cabal patrolling the hangar, 2 guarding the door, and another 2 unloading the crates," I stated. "Should be easy as long as they don't call reinforcements." I turned to look at her, but she was already down the sand dune, sneaking up to one of the Cabal unloading their latest shipment from their home planet. Mostly weapons and ammunition, but occasionally there would be something different, something interesting. "Be careful, these guys don't look like fresh recruits."

"We're not here to take them out," she stated firmly, "we're here to destroy the shipment. Killing them would certainly help, but the shipment is our main objective."

"I know," I joked, "but you seriously can't expect to just blow up their guns and leave with a cake."

"Just shut up and cover me" she growled. I sighed and readied to fire on the explosives she was planting on the shipment, the dead Cabal soldier next to her. As soon as she was done, I'd shoot one and the rest would go off. A minute later, she finished and ran, not bothering to be stealthy. The Cabal would have more to worry about. I put my finger on the trigger and pressed down. As the explosion went off, she activated her teleporter and disappeared, me doing the same. When I got out of warp I was immediately grabbed and forced behind cover. It was my Exo ally, the one who I had been sent with. She pointed to the ship, where I quickly saw 2 Guardians patrolling around it.

_Crap, with those guys there we won't be able to do anything, we're supposed to make sure anybody who sees us dies._ I thought. "I see 2 options here," the Exo whispered, "either we sneak in and fly off or we kill them both." I gritted my teeth hearing that, killing Guardians was not something I ever wanted to do.

"We can throw a flashbang and run into the ship while they're dazed." I whispered back. I was already formulating the detail in my mind.

"Fine, but if any see us, I'm not hesitating, even if you will." The Exo whispered, ending the discussion. She pulled a flashbang out of her cloak and threw it. We both ran to the ship as the 2 Guardians stumbled around, dazed. We ran into the ship only to find a 3rd Guardian looking around inside. He turned around and grabbed his Scout Rifle which he had set down. By the time he was back up I was right in front of him. He grabbed my right arm and tried to push me away. We struggled before he was pushed back, pulling my glove off in the process. When he looked up, instead of seeing flesh and bone, what he saw was a mechanical arm.

"Your arm…" the Guardian stuttered, "but that means…you're…" was all he managed to say before my Exo companion shot him right in the head.

"You didn't have to kill him!" I yelled, but it was already too late to change anything. She got in the pilot's seat and started to fly the ship.

"Yes I did, he knew who you were, now kick the body off the ship, I don't want it stinking up the thing," She replied. I turned to the body and kicked it off the ship as we took off. _I'm sorry._ I thought as I put my glove back on and shut the door. I slumped down, in shock at what had happened.

I looked up and when I saw that she had her same demeanor as always, my shock turned into rage. "How could you just kill him in cold blood like that!?" I yelled, "The worst part is that afterwards you don't even bother to act like it happened!" I got up and walked over. She turned to look at me and then immediately slapped me and shoved me to the ground.

"I told you before that I would kill all of them if it meant our identities would be secure. Don't blame me for doing what was necessary to fix your screw-up!" she yelled at me, "This is not a job for people who don't want their hands dirty! If you don't want that then you should've said no when The Nine asked you to join!" I just sat in shock. Her words had truth to them, it was me who revealed my identity when I let him take my glove off. However, she had just as much rage built up inside as I did, I could tell by her tone and her eyes. She had lost that cold, calculated look that she had shown when we had first talked at Venus, and she rarely looked any different. I knew I had struck a chord when I said she didn't care about taking a life.

We argued throughout the ride back to base, yelling back and forth, shoving each other down, even threatening each other with weapons. We only stopped when we heard the beep from the ship's console, signaling that we had arrived. She quickly got in the pilot's chair and docked the ship. "We'll finish this later." she growled. We both got our gear and got out, seeing Maines standing to meet us.

Maines, or Sgt. Maines as he was known in the tower, was a human like me who also lost his ghost and was found by The Nine. He was known for his natural talent for creating solid plans that almost never fail. He's also a smart-alec, and constantly ticks off the Exo, Karina. "So, did you blow up the supplies? What did the cabal look like when they saw their stuff got blow up?" He asked quickly, followed by more questions until he was silenced when Karina whacked him in the face with the butt of her Pulse Rifle, knocking him to the ground. She walked off while Maines groaned, "Why'd you even give that thing back to her?"

"Because I prefer Handcannons," I said, helping him get up, "Don't worry about her, she's just in a bad mood." I finished as we watched her walk off to her room. "Well, I'd better get going too, a successful mission calls for a celebration!" I exclaimed, running to the eating area.

"Hey, wait for me! You know how much I love food!" Maines yelled behind me. As we both ran we heard something behind us. _What is that…wait, is that…a ship!?_ I thought before the docking bay exploded behind me.

**Sorry for the delay, I had a lot on my schedule. Luckily with that time I was able to think of more plot for this fanfic!**

_If their ghost is killed a Guardian will be forced to leave service due to the dangers outside the city._

_Veterans still tell newer Guardians the story of a famous Hunter who destroyed the Black Garden but was killed by the Vex in The Vault of Glass. There is a memorial statue dedicated to him located in The Tower._


	3. Chapter 2: Invaded

The explosion rocketed the docking bay, sending Maines flying. He landed close to me, and I quickly got to him. The left side of his face was badly burned and shrapnel had punctured his leg in multiple spots. I quickly pulled him up and supported him as we both hurried over to the Medbay. On the way, we saw Karina running towards us, Pulse Rifle in hand. "What happened!?" she yelled over the alarms going off.

"There was a ship near the docking bay," I yelled back, "next thing we knew, the whole place got blown up, can you take Maines to the Medbay? I need to see what's going on!" She nodded her head and grabbed him, hurrying him to the Medbay. I ran back to the docking bay, only to find ships flying outside the hangar doors and more flying in. As they landed their doors opened and figures stepped out, too far away to be seen. Soon after getting out, they started firing on me, so I ran to cover and pulled out my Handcannon. I got up and started firing, taking one enemy down with every shot. A couple times I threw a grenade, but it was hardly necessary. I kept firing until my headset started to make noise.

"Get over to the Medbay now!" it was Karina! I got up and ran, all while dodging the enemy gunfire and shooting back as I ran. I made it to the Medbay only to find Maines and Karina on the floor with enemy soldiers walking around. I pulled up my Handcannon and started firing, landing headshots every time. Once they were all gone, I ran over to check if the two were okay. Maines was still burnt and bleeding, but Karina had been shot in multiple spots, and was badly injured. _They must've came in through the vents!_ I thought when I saw the vent covers had been blown off. I walked over to one of the enemy corpses and lifted off their helmet only to see…_a human!? But that can only mean…no…_ They were Guardians. I set the helmet down, got up, walked out and locked the Medbay doors behind me. It would hold for a bit, but I needed to hold off the attackers until I could find a way to get out of the base.

I ran down the halls, shooting down Guardians as I ran, until I reached the docking bay once again. I shot down all of the troops in sight, then ran to one of the enemy ships, checking to see if it was in working order. I sighed in relief when I saw it would still work, then ran out and back to the Medbay. I quickly entered the passcode to the doors and opened them. I grabbed Karina first and carried her back to the ship, then went back for Maines, all while shooting down any remaining Guardians. I grabbed Maines and ran for the ship. My mind was barely functioning, I was in a fight or flight mode, it was like my mind was on autopilot. When Karina and Maines were both on the ship, I closed the doors and got into the pilot's seat. I started to take off while Guardians started firing at the ship. I barely made it out, and shot down some ships while escaping.

When I got into orbit, I checked on Karina and Maines. Maines was still badly wounded, but it looked like he was going to live. Karina, however, was badly hurt, with bullet impact marks all over her body. I got back to the controls and set the ship to head to the only place I could think of. The Sanctuary. The home of The Nine.

**To make up for the long wait, I made sure to release this chapter soon. Hopefully the next chapter won't take a month too!**

_The speaker has recently sent out a mission to all available guardians. The message is as follows:_

_To all Guardians: if you can, head to the coordinates below. We believe we have found the location of rogue Guardians who are working for the darkness. Take them out, and leave no prisoners._


End file.
